Walls
by 69Moans
Summary: His body was a prison. Sometimes Zuko wished he could morph, into someone new, someone made up, someone anonymous, to start over and look at the world through new eyes. Ones less jaded and cynical. Pairings varry.
1. Just in Time

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Just in time **_from_** Bells are Ringing **Zukaang if you squint real hard.

* * *

Just in time.

Aang had found Zuko just as he was despairing. For his throne, for his people, for his mission.

And then that light to the south, and everything was alright again. He had a purpose again. And not Uncle, Azula, or that Water tribe chit could stop him.

Of course, Zuko hadn't counted on his heart causing him trouble. Oh so much trouble. Aang came just in time, so that he didn't have to be alone, forever after.


	2. Chased by I dont know what

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Chased by I don't Know What **by** Snow Patrol**

* * *

The running was monotonous. Continual with no end. It seemed that he would always be running. After, away, aimlessly. But why he asked, why am I running? Away from what? Out of fear, from happiness? Duty, honor, obligation, or just no reason at all?

No. it wasn't for no reason, for once he stopped running, he felt horror grip his heart. Why, he didn't know, but he was being chased. By duty, honor, obligation… Zuko didn't know which was more frightening.


	3. Warning Sign

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Warning Sign** by** Coldplay**

**Pairing: Maiko**

* * *

There should have been some kind of warning sign that followed him around. It seemed, that wherever he went, disaster followed. The war room, the bedroom, the throne room, the South Pole, the North Pole, Ba Sing Se. Always it seemed that he caused death and destruction. Because of him, for him, through him. Death and flames. Always.

And yet, as he watched his people at civil war after his ascension; he could find little in him that felt remorseful. He had done his best, always his best to do what was right. But even still, he considered getting a sign to warn off everyone who tried to get close, that he was trouble. Always was trouble, and always would be.

Looking over at Mai he smiled, and wondered he he'd caused her enough pain so that she was immune. He hoped the answer was yes.


	4. We are golden

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **We are Golden **by** Mika**

* * *

They didn't know. Not really, who he was. And that was all that kept Zuko from turning around. They knew a part of him. The ugly part that yelled and chased, punched fire ruthlessly in attempt to capture (though never to kill, he hated killing.)

But truly, he was golden. He was loyal and honest, always trying his hardest, giving his all and committing himself fully. Maybe he had been tarnished during his desperate years at sea (and who wouldn't become bitter given a hopeless task?). But he wasn't what they thought he was. He was everything they couldn't dream he was. Golden as the sun and just as true.


	5. Change your mind

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Change your Mind **by** All American Rejects**

* * *

He'd tried to ignore it. How his world was falling around his ears, but it wasn't working. It never did. He sighed, hands tracing the embroidery on his blankets. Perhaps, he thought, he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. He had thought he would finally be happy. To have his family's approval, his father's love, his throne, his nation…but he wasn't. Uncle was imprisoned, and he felt…responsible. Always he felt responsible. For uncle, his mother, his sister…always.

And since ignoring the pain wasn't working, and the blame was eating him up inside, Zuko looked out the window and decided he was going to back track. To take the road not taken. He'd changed his mind. And that was that.


	6. Young Lust

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Young Lust **by** Pink Floyd**

* * *

Stranger. That's what he was. To them, who had traveled together from the earth kingdom and back, facing armies and his sister… That was probably all he would ever be. The odd one out. Part of, but not really in their midst. Always on the outskirts. As usual. Zuko was always looking on, looking in. At his sister, his father, now the Avatar and his little posse.

He wasn't ungrateful. For this chance, this reluctant acceptance, this need for his instruction. No, he would take whatever they would give him, to feel redemption at last. Even if he felt like they were truly miles away. Mentally and emotionally.

Zuko always suffered in silence. This would be no exception.


	7. Pretend

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Pretend **by** Lights**

* * *

His body was a prison. Sometimes Zuko wished he could morph, into someone new, someone made up, someone anonymous, to start over and look at the world through new eyes. Ones less jaded and cynical.

Maybe he'd go back to when he was five, and his family was happy. Azula was small, played with blocks and sucked her thumb, and Zuko thought she would grow up to be his best friend, and he' be her protector from suitors.

To when she was three and they'd play hide and seek, and pretend that he was the firelord, and she was his general who commanded his troops for him. (even then she'e been smart.)

And she'd smiled as a real sister did with joy and respect in her eyes, for him. Zuko wished he could go back. To that time when he was sill innocent. The world open and full of freedom and possibilities.


	8. Beautiful world

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Beautiful World **by** Coldplay**

* * *

Despite what Uncle thought, Zuko had looked at the beauty he's passed during his trek around the world searching for the Avatar. He'd seen and looked, just not where Uncle usually did.

Uncle looked at architecture and tea flowers. He looked at colorful birds and fashionable ladies.

Zuko looked at other things. At the sunsets that seemed like the world in flames, at the clear water that sparkled during dawn, and the hazy lights of civilization way out across the water. At a passing moth, fluttering like a butterfly, but much less beautiful. At a leaf finding the path of least resistance.

Yes the world was beautiful… he and uncle just looked at it in different ways.


	9. Flashback

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Flashback – Calvin Harris**

* * *

As he watched Aang and Toph destroy the royal gardens, Zuko couldn't help but smile. It was like he was experiencing what it used to be like, before he became Firelord, back when he was young and free. Toph pounding the avatar into the earth, smiling all the while, and Aang panicking at every second, overwhelmed by her confidence and adrenaline.

Zuko had to chuckle as his memory came alive, and reprinted itself on his mind, fresh and new like a touched up painting after it had been subjected to the sun for too long.

Smiling widely, Zuko joined the fray. If they were going to mess up his gardens, he might as well join in.


	10. Soul meets body

**i dont' own Atla.**

**short drabbles written to music. i hope you like them. updated when i have writer's block and time to write.**

Written to **Soul Meets Body – Death Cab for Cutie**

**Pairing: Maiko**

* * *

Sometimes, Zuko would wake up and have a thought that he'd rather be anywhere but in the palace. Be anyone but the Firelord. But more often than not, he'd rise, dress in formal attire, and sick the five pronged ornament in this hair, and head out, such thoughts sent off to wherever pushed off thoughts went.

It was rarely, that Zuko would dwell on such a thought, and sigh, grab his dao, dress in black and head out to run around the country side recuing damsels, or simply roughing it. Those times, he did enjoy. The freedom, the clean air, the anonymity…

But he'd always return. Silently and stealthily through his window, the same way he'd left, and find Mai there in his bed, fully dressed and just searching for a place to be closer to him.

He he'd smile sadly, brush her hair from her forehead, and crawl in next to her, glad to be back. Glad to be back with _her_.

She understood of course, his need to escape every so often the confines of his duties.

And then she'd wake up the next morning, and he'd smile, kissing her lips in apology and then holding her tight to show how much he'd missed her, and only her.


End file.
